Khampa
'''Khampa '''is Snow Mountain's guard from Linnux's Wolf Party and their plan to eat all the sheep. He's Bodi's father and authority among the people residing on Snow Mountain. He's a strict and structured man and does not approve Bodi's wishes to become a rock star. Story Not much is known about Khampa's past besides what is shown in the prologue. He was, and still is, Snow Mountain's guard dog and protector of the sheep herd residing at the village. He comes from a line of Tibetan Mastiff that have protected the village for years. At one point, he met another Tibetan Mastiff, and Bodi was conceived in that relationship, but something happened that cut that relationship short, or something happened to the mother that made her unable to raise Bodi, instead, Khampa raised Bodi as a single parent. Since his work as a guard dog left him unable to be a constant presence on Bodi's childhood, Fleetwood Yak, a close friend of his, took care of him when he could not. He is seen, sometimes, keeping him on his job as a guard, letting him sleep on his mane. One night, Linnux's wolf party attacked the village and Khampa realized that if they attack again, they will be stronger. Because of this, he formed the sheep party, by making costumes similar to himself, and a sheep to maneuver. He also began training Bodi, but this fell short, as Bodi couldn't concentrate due to his interest with music. Khampa saw this as a distraction, and demanded all musical instruments to be confiscated and sealed away. In the present, the banning still continues, and Bodi is the one that needs to the next sheep herd for guarding duty. Due to him getting distracted easily, he's usually late, much to Khampa's dismay. He still tries to train Bodi, but this one either does not care about the wolves enough or is not violent to make a Deadly Mastiff Paw, which saddens him. Khampa was grown slightly paranoid of being attacked again, which makes him take his job really seriously. By Bodi pronouncing the word Wolf, the sheep grow anxious and scared, making one of the costumes to get broken, making Khampa believe that their cover might be blown. After Bodi announces that he has decided to become a musician, Khampa is inmediately against it, since being a guard have been a tradition for generations and his own paranoia as to who is gonna take his place if he is gone and the wolves attack again. Because of this, Bodi decides to hide away so he does not notice that he is still playing. One day, when speaking to Floyd, this one comes with the memory that he once was more interested in astrophysics, but his father scared him straight with a book of what happens if a sheep is not groomed frequently, turning into a barber and never looking back, which gives Khampa the idea to scare Bodi straight. At night, Khampa drags Bodi out of the house and put him on guard duty at the post and get three sheep for the job. This plan falls through, as Bodi couldn't concentrate enough and placed a dummy instead of himself, and rather began playing music inside the post, which angers Khampa deeply. Bodi mistaking him for a wolf, locks him inside the post, so Khampa goes through the other exit, scaring the other three sheep. Havoc is caused around town, and Bodi accidentally knocks down an oil lamp, causing a fire at the firework and dry wood storage. Khampa being angry, decides to cool off by going into the tavern, where he talks to Fleetwood. This one manages to let Bodi go and chase his dreams, telling him that Bodi is not himself and that he is looking for his own paradise. Khampa gives Bodi a bus ticket, with the condition that if he fails, he must return and never speak of music ever again, which he accepts. He can't go to the goodbye party, since he is on guarding duty. He is seen later on struggling on keeping the sheep straight and obedient, tiring him out, and noticeably missing his son, which can be seen again later on in the movie, where he is simply staring at The City under the rain. After Bodi blows Khampa's cover by telling Linnux that Khampa is the only guard and the others are just dummies, Linnux attacks Snow Mountain and ties Khampa up, unable to attack. They sit him on a table so he can watch the sheep being cooked, but not long into it, Bodi comes to attack the wolves, showing his guitar as his weapon, confusing Khampa. Bodi reveals that he has found his "fire", that is, his own method of attack. He grows anxious as the wolves begin chasing Bodi, and in an attempt to protect his son, he tries to attack the wolves but quickly knocked out Linnux, but it's not left unconscious. He tries to talk to his son one more time, reminding him about his fire and that this is a good time to show his powers. Different from Khampa's Deadly Master Paw, Bodi's Sound Wave is peaceful and soothing, which does not damage, but rather leaves foes and allies in a state of sootheness, rendering them unable to attack. It apparently, does not work in people with heavy grudges or hatred, as it does not seem to affect Linnux, which is instead attacked by Khampa. The battle being over, he hugs his son tight and amend ways. He is last seen at Bodi's debut concert, enjoying the music on his own way and mending ways with the remaining wolves, specifically, agents Riff and Skozz. Personality Khampa heavily contrasts with Bodi's personality. While Bodi is naive, innocent and clumsy, Khampa is sharp, strict and demanding. He really does not like revolt or things not being the way they are meant to be, which renders him perfect to be a guard. Though, both Bodi and Khampa are known for being stubborn. As a father, he can be quite strict and demanding, but this seems to be made thanks to job and upbringing, as he is heavily anxious and remorseful after the wolves begin chasing Bodi, showing a much kinder side to him, even surprising Bodi, but happy to see, as he was also remorseful for leaving. It is unknown how he was as a partner, since Bodi's mother is nowhere to be seen. But in the end, Khampa is a loving father that needs a little push to show his feelings. Relations Bodi Khampa's relationship with Bodi is the main focus of the first half of the movie, he is a father of tradition and expected Bodi to be the next guard. The moment that Bodi told him that he wants to be a musician, their relationship became tense, which was already tense since Bodi is not violent enough to deal a successful attack. But beneath all his strict demeanor, hides a loving father that is scared to let go. He is seen severely worried about Bodi's wellbeing while he is at The City, and anxious when he is being chased by the wolves. And by the end of the movie, their relationship is strong again and he is ready to let Bodi live his dream. Fleetwood Yak Fleetwood seems to be his closest friend, and is often his voice of reason. He seems to vent to him when things go awry and Fleetwood seems to know when he needs to let go of stuff. While their relationship isn't fully shown, Khampa being strict and often coming as cold, showing some colors to someone else must mean that he truly trusts them. Counting that the rest of the population are sheep and they have short term memory and his partner seems to be gone. Floyd Floyd is the barber of the village, because of this, he hears a lot of idle conversation from other folks at the village. Kinda like a bartender, he is quick to give advices and opinions over stuff and different from other sheep, he can retain memories to an extent, as he can remember that he once loved astrophysics but not that he gave Khampa the idea to scare Bodi straight. Their relationship seems to be more built like a bartender, rather a full-on friend. But they seem to hit it off well. Design Like Bodi, Khampa is designed after Tibetan people. However, he does not wear a sherpa hat, like Bodi does and the colors on his clothing ressemble more of an army uniform, while Bodi's is more calming in comparison. However, the fabric around the edges on Khampa's clothing have a pattern whereas Bodi's do not. Trivia * The line "Bodi here is next in line to become the village's guard" is only used on the trailer and is never heard on the movie. * He used to be have long hair, resembling a mane. * He seems to be able to grow this hair again, but rather cuts it short. * His clothes resemble an army uniform. * Khampa's attack seems to power from hatred and anger, while Bodi powers from passion and happiness. * He was much older-looking mid production. * Like Bodi, he seems to not know the names of most technological things as he calls the Radio just a "Thing" and does not know the city's name. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villager